1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to communication links including, but not limited to, serial interfaces for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
High-speed transmitters often carry differential skew between its positive and negative terminals. Such differential skew may be, for example, due to variations and mismatches in devices and routing in the transmitter device. Such variations and mismatches may also cause duty cycle distortion which is observable as jitter in the transmission output in a half-rate transmitter architecture. Both differential skew and duty cycle distortion degrade the integrity of the signal output by a transmitter.